


A Warlock’s Love

by NiteStorm



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Broken Heart, Emotionally Hurt Alec Lightwood, F/M, M/M, Magical Treatment, Malec Hurt/Comfort Emotional, New York Institute, Parabati Oath, Sleeping Beautyish, True Love, WARNING Talk of Depression, Warlock Love, Warlock magic, lots of emotions, parabati
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:16:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23951422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiteStorm/pseuds/NiteStorm
Summary: Shadow Hunters TV after 2x20ish . . . kinda of . . . different ending. Malec don’t get back together. Jace doesn’t die. Valentine, Jonathan and the Seelie Queen DEAD DEAD DEAD. Meliorn the new Seelie King. Shadow Hunter’s and Downworlder’s living peacefully together.
Relationships: Isabelle Lightwood/ Simon Lewis, Jace Herondale/Clary Morgenstern, Luke Garroway/Maryse Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35





	A Warlock’s Love

A Warlock’s Love 

Prologue: Shadow Hunters TV after 2x20ish . . . kinda of . . . different ending. Malec don’t get back together. Jace doesn’t die. Valentine, Jonathan and the Seelie Queen DEAD DEAD DEAD. Meliorn the new Seelie King. Shadow Hunter’s and Downworlder’s living peacefully together. 

The Shadow Hunter/Downworld Cabinet slowly coming to together as one.

Alec: Head Of The New York Institute a position he has trained for since birth, but in a silent dark depression, the only thing roaming his heart body and soul is the cold voice of his one true love “What do you want Shadow Hunter?”

Not able to protect Magnus . . . The High Warlock of Brooklyn as he closed the riff, from the flying demon. Emotionally knowing Magnus will never love a weak man a Shadow Hunter.

Magnus: Agreed to seal the riff Not because of Shadow Hunters but because it would save lives. Knowing Alexander will never understand him, their worlds are just too different. He was Never meant to be truly loved.

~ * ~ * ~ A Warlock’s Love ~ * ~ * ~

Being mid-morning and Izzy hasn’t seen her big brother yet, worried that he must have had another emotionally sleepless night, which means he’s locked himself in his room again; so, goes in search to find him still in bed.

“Hey sleepy head time to get up.” Izzy playfully cheers jumping onto his blanket covered body; as she did when they were children. 

“Come on Alec.” Izzy agitatedly whines, shaking him harder.

“Alec . . .” Izzy starting to panic after getting no responds.

“ALEXANDER.” Izzy emotionally screams in true panic shaking him even harder; his bare skin clammy to her touch; barely able to find his pulse.

“HELP SOMEONE CALL A MEDIC!” Izzy frantically screams out, mascara tears streaming down her cheeks.

In his room nearby Jace hears Izzy’s blood-curdling screams and is instantly by her side quickly trying to activate their parabati rune, emotionally pleading with Alec to wake up while Izzy continues to run her stele over healing runes.

“It’s Not Fuckin’ Working!” Izzy emotionally cries out.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Hours pass in the infirmary with many medical tests, all showing no demon possession for the cause of Alec’s deep sleep, and his heart is slowly shutting down.

Fire messages, texts and phone calls to the High Warlock of Brooklyn go unanswered so Jace and Simon set out to find him. While Carly tries to assist Dot in what ever she needs to help magically wake Alec; at least help keep his heart functioning.

Izzy grabs Alec’s phone emotionally praying to the Angel that Magnus will respond once seeing the call is from him.

Her heart emotionally shattering as she scans over many pictures of Magnus taken from afar, obelize to his picture being taken, getting coffee, playing in the park with Madize, walking from shop to shop. Realizing Alec’s depression goes deeper than she or anyone realized.

With Dot’s magic becoming dangerously low, she regretfully explains to everyone gathered that she’s tried everything, that it seems to her that Alec doesn’t want to wake, that it seems he’s heart is broken.

After Brother Enoch’s exam, gives simple medical terms, that the only treatment is to try reboot his heart, and the dangerous procedure only has a two percent chance of working.

With Luke by her side before handing over power, Maryse emotionally holds his lifeless hand placing soft kisses on his knuckle’s as she prays again to Raziel for any part of her son to return.

After attempts to reboot his heart doesn’t work, there no medical or magical treatment left, Alec’s sleeping body is returned to his own bed, Maryse lovingly sitting by his side softly pleading to him to wake up as she brushes black silk from closed eyes.

Suddenly a portal opens across the room and a small child walks through and quickly crawls up on the bed on the other side of him.

Luke instantly tightens his touch on Maryse’s shoulder keeping her seated as she motheringly tries to jump up to protect her sleeping son.

“Madzie . . . does Catarina . . . know you’re here?” Luke softly questions as beautiful pink sparkly lights begin to appear from her little hands and roam above Alec’s sleeping body.

“She’s here to help him.” Maryse softly emotionally cries out as an unexplainable peace washes over her body.

Madzie doesn’t acknowledge them as she softly chants unrecognizable words, her little fingers roaming above Alec’s unconscious body.

Bright pink sparkles of light only stop for a moment as she shows Alec’s unconscious body her doll; his body softly jerking several times but never wakes.

Luke lovingly stands behind Maryse his hand resting more softly on her shoulder as the other continues to repeatedly text Magnus.

Madzie drops the doll by their side and begins to roam both hands over his body again, but after several long moments, the pink lights begin to dim, and she rests her head against his chest.

“Sweetheart please don’t let your beautiful lights fad.” Maryse softly emotionally pleads slowly crawling up on the bed on the other side of him.

“Please take my strength.” Maryse emotionally lovely whispers slowly holding out her hands; tears streaming down her cheeks.

Madzie weakly sits back up slowly taking her hands and Maryse’s body jolts, see’s flashes of the child and her son playing with the doll; happily giggling at what seems like a playground, him reading to her.

“Thank you.” Maryse emotionally cries tightening her hands around the child’s; closing her eyes feeling her son was finally truly happy.

In one last attempt Luke quickly snaps a picture of the darkness beginning to hover over the three and sends it to Magnus.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

As last result Magnus pulls out his phone and is about to call Alexander when noticing many missed calls and texts from Luke.

With mixed emotions of frantically searching for Sweet Pea, one second, she was happily swinging and the next she opened a portal and was gone.

Fully opens Luke’s last text and instantly opens a portal and steps through.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

“Sweet Pea.” Magnus softly lovingly calls out rushing over to her but stops in his tracks waving his hands into the air and blue lights appear over the bed.

“Alec . . .” Madzie weakly mumbles; unable to raise her head from his chest.

“You two will be playing with dolls in no time.” Magnus confidently states waving his hands again in the air and stronger brighter blue lights roam from his hands; the force so powerful causing Luke to stumble back. 

Madzie and Maryse sit straight up fully rested wide awake, and Luke quickly with a gently hand helps them both from the bed as Magnus frantically tries again to wake Alec.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Hours pass Magnus with Catarina by his side and many spells from his Book Of The White but there’s no change.

Catarina medically suggests they let Brother Enoch try again to reboot Alec’s heart. Magnus and Maryse stand motionless their hands tightly intertwined as family and friends say a few words to Alec.

“Please Alec . . . please don’t leave me.” Jace emotionally whispers gripping his parabatai’s his brother’s motionless hand.

“Entreat me not to leave thee . . . or return from following after thee, for whither thou goest, I will go . . . and where thou lodgest, I will lodge.” Jace emotionally recites.

“Thy people shall be my people, and thy God my God. Where thou diest, will I die, and there will I be buried. The Angel do so to me, and more also. If aught but death part thee and me.” Jace emotionally recites through tears.

After long emotional moments Clary helps her distraught love from the room, with family following behind them. Maryse gives Magnus a tight loving hug, before follow, giving him a moment alone.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

“My Love . . . I’ve tried everything . . .” Magnus emotionally whispers, his heart body and soul lost.

“If you wish to sleep we’ll sleep.” Magnus emotionally lovely whispers, crawling up on the bed roaming his ringed fingers over perfection; his one true love.

“I Love You Alexander Gideon Lightwood.” Magnus’ heart body and soul whispers; placing a gentle kiss on his lips and then rests his head on his chest.

Magnus lovingly whispers, “I Love You.” again before closing his eyes and softly begins to chant.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

“Magnus . . . MAGNUS BANE!” Catarina frantically cries out rushing up to the door.

“If you don’t fuckin’ STOP I’ll Summon Your Farther! MAGNUS!” Catarina urgently emotionally yells out; her glamour dropping taking on her blue warlock form, as bright blue flashes of magic roam from her hands crash against the walls and door that are slowly becoming black.

“MAGNUS . . . MAGNUS.” Luke firmly yells out, knowing it can’t be good by Catarina’s frantic emotional actions.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

“My Love.” Magnus lovingly cries out sitting straight up; as Alec’s body suddenly begins to spasm, gasp for breath, eyes flickering open.

“Calm breathing . . . My Love.” Magnus loving urgently softly coaches, taking his hands into his.

“Mag . . . nus.” Alec breathlessly struggles trying to grab any part of the voice of his true love.

“Sssshhhhh.” Magnus lovingly whispers between placing many soft butterfly kisses on his hands.

“Where?” Alec breathlessly questions after several long silent moments his eyes and brain semi focused that Magnus is really sitting at his waist.

“We’re in your room at the institute.” Magnus softly informs, placing more lovingly kisses on his hands.

“Mag . . . nus . . .” Alec emotionally cries, his throat dry. 

“Relax My Love” Magnus softly coaches, snapping a bottle water and holding it up to his lips.

“I can’t . . . . live without you.” Alec emotionally cries after taken a drink from the bottled water.

“I sorrrrry . . .” Alec breathlessly moans, trying to get his sore achy body, that feels as if it has been asleep for a thousand years to move.

“My Love . . . relax we can talk later.” Magnus loving says.

“I Love You.” Magnus emotionally moans capturing his lips and Alec breathlessly moans “I love you.” 

Magnus lays against the headboard gently pulling Alec lovingly into his arms, his head resting on his chest.

They lay silent several moments in a tight loving embrace with Magnus nonchalantly sending waves of magic through Alec’s body to reassure that all organs are medically working properly. 

“Madzie . . . Madzie . . .” Alec breathlessly yells out in panic trying to sit up.

“Is safe . . . she tried to wake you.” Magnus pulling him back into his arms.

“She’s with Maryse . . .” Magnus loving informs with a large smile.

“Mother?” Alec confused again trying to sit up.

“Lay back . . .” Magnus loving but firmly says, repositioning him in his arms.

“Lightwood’s seem to have strange effects on warlocks.” Magnus light heartily says placing a kiss on messy black silk.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

“Alec hears Magnus.” Madzie sleepily mumbles against Maryse chest, sitting straight up. 

“Jace No stay away from the door.” Catarina frantically cries out as he begins to emotionally ramble that Alec is awake as he heads toward the door.

Luke quickly firmly escorts him with Clary’s loving coaching to the other end of the hallway as he emotionally yells out that his brother, his parabatai is awake, needs him.

Simon and Izzy help emotionally exhausted Cat to the nearest seat. 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Magnus tightens his loving hold on his love His Alexander wishing they could stay snuggled together longer, but family and friends need to know that he is okay awake.

Magnus does a small gently shot of magic to forcefully keep His Alexander in bed as he whines that he feels fine.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

“Sleeping Beauty Is Awake.” Magnus emotionally announces walking into the hall, and Madzie quickly rushes past him.

“Thank the Angel!” Maryse emotionally cries out emotionally wrapping tightly around Magnus.

“Can we see him?” Isabelle emotionally pleads after Maryse steps aside to regain her composure, nervously straightens her dress.

“Yes.” Magnus happily says waving his hand towards the open door.

“Magnus.” Maryse emotionally lovingly says without the Bane for the first time as he steps aside for her to enter.

“Thank you for loving my boy.” Maryse emotionally looking deep into his eyes. 

“You truly are my son’s one true love.” Maryse loving says as she pulls him into a tight loving hug.

They both walk in arm in arm to Madzie on Alec’s lap excitedly explaining what happened, with others happily gathered around the bed.

“You Will Never Leave Us Again.” Madzie firmly states and then begins to passionately chant as strong bright sliver light roam from her fingertips. 

“Madzie NO!” Magnus urgently calls out taking frantic steps towards them, but the powerful rush of bright silver lights sends him and everyone else crashing to the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> Evil Laugh . . . What Did Madzie Do? There may be a second part sometime down the road 😊


End file.
